Love: Reassessed
by Shen's General
Summary: Prism, the son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin, and Whirlwind, the daughter of Thunderlane and Cloud Chaser, were many things over the year. A couple being one of them. But that was a long time ago, and they had long since broke up. But on this dark snowy night, old feelings resurfaces and a flame of love once lost is rekindled. Cover Art and OCs by Kilala97.


**Love: Reassessed**

**By Ebony Stallion**

**A/N: Hello, everyone. Long time no see. Sorry for the lack of activity, but I had been busy. To make up for that, I am bringing to you a sensual lemon fic that I had been working on since February.**

**The characters that are in this fic aren't my characters, but rather characters belonging to a deviantART member known as Kilala97. Since this site does not condone web links, all I can do is ask you to look her up. The cover art for this fic was made by her and she is an absolute ARTIST!**

**But to make explanations short, the two characters are OC children of Rainbow Dash and Soarin, and Thunderlane and Cloud Chaser, and this story takes place after another author's story on Fimfiction called Wingover, which inspired this story.**

**So...all I can say now is I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own MLP:FiM**

**Kilala97 owns the two characters Prism and Whirlwind**

* * *

It was a cold, snowy night in the town of Ponyville. Temperatures were at an all-time low, the wind cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, and snow fell at a rapid pace, covering up anything unfortunate to get caught out in some chilly weather.

Two ponies could attest to that, as two pegasus were trudging through the heavy snow. With the snow and wind blowing in their faces, it was a miracle that they could even see where they were going. Fortunately for them, their destination was only a hop, a skip, and a jump away.

Within minutes, the door to a two-story cottage blew open, as the two pegasus made their way inside, shivering violently. One of them spoke.

"Whew! Dang, it's freezing out there!" A navy blue pegasi stallion with a rainbow mane, donning a violet scarf, shuddered.

"Really? I couldn't tell by the clattering of your teeth." Another pegasi, a purple-coated mare with a light blue mane, swearing a light blue plaid scarf, sarcastically remarked.

"Oh, ha-ha, Whirlwind. At least I wasn't shivering enough to make the ground shake." The male pegasi shot back.

"Well, if you weren't so insistent on pulling that prank on Golden today, we wouldn't have gotten caught in that snowstorm. Honestly, Prism, don't you ever get sick of your practical jokes?" Whirlwind shook her head.

"Hey, it was either him or Claire…and as cold as it may be, I am in no mood to get burned crispy by a ticked off kirin." Prism defended, "I still have scorch marks where my fur used to be!"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Prism. It was only third-degree burns," Whirlwind smirked, "Besides, you came out okay."

"Well, duh, I'm the son of the two most awesome pegasus in Equestria! Of course I would make it out okay!" Prism boasted.

"At least we know your inflated ego came out in one piece." Whirlwind quipped as she began giggling, prompting Prism to frown…but it did not last long, as the mare's giggling became infectious, and before he knew it, he began joining in on the laughter with her.

If there was one thing that Prism Bolt and Whirlwind always enjoyed doing together, it would be laughing. Ever since they were foals, it was something they always did, whether it be playing childhood games or pulling pranks on an unfortunate victim. It had become less frequent as the two grew up, as Whirlwind matured into a beautiful young mare and Prism into a fine young stallion, but unlike Whirlwind, Prism still held onto his childish antics…not to mention his love for pulling pranks.

While Whirlwind, being a grown mare as she was, constantly chastised Prism for not 'acting his age' and messing with other ponies, the part of her that enjoyed the thrills of pranking and having fun always finds a way to emerge whenever she was around him, and while it may had led them into trouble sometimes, it almost always ended with them walking home (or limping, depending on how royally pissed the pranked was) in riotous laughter.

In fact, that was part of the reason they ventured out earlier today to pull a fast one on Golden Delicious, the son of Applejack and Caramel, named after an old relative his mother and Pinkie ventured to meet to find out whether they were related (to this day, no one remembers if they ever did find out). It was a simple prank, involving snowballs, a plethora of hiding spots, and _lots_ of stealth. Needless to say, it ended with a snow-covered and rather peeved Golden chasing a chortling Prism and Whirlwind out of the Sweet Apple Acres.

After the two caught their breath at a nearby pond, they decided to head back to Prism's home, when the snow and wind began picking up, which led to them getting caught in the snow storm.

As soon as Whirlwind caught her breath, she glanced out the window, "Wow, it's really coming down out there. The weathermare wasn't kidding when she said we were in for a blizzard."

"Yeah. It's a good thing Mom and Dad are off visiting Aunt Scootaloo in Fillydelphia. I would hate to be the sorry sap that has to fly in this weather." Prism agreed.

"What about Icy?" Whirlwind inquired, bringing up Prism's younger brother. She knew for a fact that whenever she came over, the little colt would greet her with a big smile.

"He's spending the night with Night Light and Candy's sisters. With how bad the weather is out there, we will probably both be spending the night here." Prism shrugged.

"The night? Here? With just the two of us?" Whirlwind asked, oddly feeling heat coming to her cheeks.

"Uh, yeah. It's snowing sideways out there! You would literally be burying yourself alive trying to head home." Prism snarked.

"Oh…I guess that is understandable." Whirlwind nodded, the warmth in her cheeks still lingering.

"Hey, it's either stay here or take your chance with the storm out there. And as a good friend, I would recommend you stay here." Prism finished with a snarky grin.

"Hey, don't go singing 'It's Cold Outside' on me, Prism. Singing isn't your strong suit." Whirlwind joked, "Besides, where would I sleep?"

"Well, let's see…" Prism pondered, as he put his hoof to his chin, "If Claire was here, she would say, and I quote…" He cleared his throat, and said in a mock Trottingham voice, "The most gentlecolt thing to do is to offer your guest your bedroom." Whirlwind stifled a laugh, "So…I guess you could always have my room."

"Oh no, Prism, I can't do that. I can just sleep on the couch." Whirlwind shook her head.

"Come on, Wind, I'm trying to be a gentlecolt here." Prism smirked.

"Are you kiddin'? There's no telling what you did in that bed. And I would most definitely wouldn't want to see your Playcolt stash." Whirlwind jabbed.

"Hey, for the record, I do not do _that._" Prism pouted in defense, "Secondly, I don't collect Playcolt. You realize how often my aunt Spitfire is in there? It would be beyond all words awkward."

"Easy, Prism, I was just joking." Whirlwind smiled, "I think I'll take you up on the offer. I just hope it's not as messy as it was six years ago."

"Of course it isn't. Come on, give me some credit." Prism chuckled, but he then eyed the stairs, before looking back to Whirlwind quickly, "Now on a completely unrelated note, I gotta check something upstairs, be back in a flash."

With that, Prism rushed upstairs, and soon, sounds of stuff being moved emanated from above.

Whirlwind shook her head and gave a small grin. Deciding to make herself cozy, she went to the living room, and as she unfurled her scarf, she took a seat upon the couch. Tossing the scarf to the wind, she let out a sigh, leaning back into the somewhat lumpy couch, listening to the soft sound of snow pelting against the window.

How did it come to this? She had only meant to visit Prism for an hour or two while her parents were off on a business meeting in Cloudsdale. Having nothing better to do today, it didn't take much for Prism to convince her to join him in pranking Golden. But the storm that the weathermare _swore_ wouldn't come till later in the evening came only thirty minutes after they had lost the angry farmer, and it began to come down on them en masse while they were heading home. Now, she was stuck here in an empty house till morning…alone… with Prism.

It's not like she hadn't spent the night at Prism's house before, for she had many sleepovers with the rainbow-maned stallion when they were just foals…but they hadn't done that in years. And it was definitely not the fact she didn't like Prism, he was a great friend, despite all his flaws…it was the fact that she was alone with a stallion of the same age that made the whole thing…awkward. And to make matters more awkward, the stallion she was stuck with was…well, Prism.

Whirlwind sighed heavily. Things hadn't been feeling the same for her as of late, especially concerning the colt in question.

She knew Prism since before they could even get off the ground, her parents Thunderlane and Cloud Chaser being good friends with Rainbow Dash and Soarin for a while now. He was typically what you would expect of a colt, sweet and polite one moment, an annoying gnat the next, but she always like hanging around with him.

As they grew up however, they drifted apart, especially when Prism had befriend the children of his mother's other friends (The Elements of Harmony if she recalled). With ponies like Cotton Candy to serve as his partner in crime when it comes to pranks and Starburst and Turquoise for flying buddies, she became obsolete.

It wasn't for a lack of trying though. At one point, she and Prism were actually coltfriend and marefriend. It was back when they were still in school, and being at that age where colts and fillies started to see each other in a different light, the two decided to give the whole dating scene a try.

For the first couple of months, it was pretty enjoyable. They were stuck to each other like glue, doing everything together, whether it be flying, playing, pranking old Cranky Doodle, or sharing a milkshake at Sugarcube Corner. And she always did like how nervous the young colt got when he kissed her, immediately bursting into nervous giggles whenever he even touched her in a romantic kind of way.

But alas, all good things do come to an end, and they were no different. It was agreed that it was nopony's fault that they broke up; they were young, naïve, and clueless about what love really meant, and Prism, who never been one to call it quits back then, agreed that it was for the best that they remained just friends, no hard feelings all around.

Whirlwind, being the one who had broken off the relationship, had always told herself that what they did was 'for the best'. She was too young to know what she had truly wanted in a relationship, and Prism…well, putting it nicely, he was too dense and obnoxious to had known any better. As far as she was concerned, she was content with being friends with the rainbow-maned colt.

Then came Tornado Day.

As much as she liked Prism as a friend, there were loads of time where Prism was…to put it simply, an mule (no offense to donkeys all around, of course). An egotistical and moronic mule who thinks that because his parents are two of the best fliers in Equestria that he was better than anypony else.

It was this attitude that got him into hot water when he laughed (or rather snickered) at Fluttershy, who everypony who lived in Ponyville would know was not the best of fliers, for achieving a low wingpower score. Although Prism did not mean any offense by it, it was certainly enough to tick his mother off to a point that she kicked him off the team.

Whirlwind herself remembered being angry at him as well. Despite knowing what a showboater he was, even she knew there was a line between being a braggart and a jerk, and he crossed that line. To make matters worse, Prism didn't even know what he did that made everypony mad at him…and she slapped him. It wasn't a very hard slap, but it was certainly enough to send Prism reeling.

In hindsight, maybe she was harsher than she should had been, but seeing Prism acting the way he did just infuriated her beyond words.

But then…something strange happened.

Later that day, Prism came to Fluttershy's cottage, where she happened to been training, and while she had expected him to make some half-baked apology…he surprised her by saying he wanted to train. Coming from a pony who was just as lazy as his mom was years ago and who always bragged about his 'awesomeness', this was something that caught her off guard.

In fact, the days that followed surprised her as well, as Prism had underwent a complete 180 in terms of personalities, and by when the time of Tornado Duty came, not only had he already made up with his mother and became Lead Flier, but he has also stood up for Turquoise when he was told he couldn't fly, lest the score they achieve not be counted, and chewed out Starburst for flying into a middle of a tornado when she was too young to do so.

Within one week, she had seen Prism go from an egotistical jerk into a responsible and mature adult. It was like a miracle created by Faust herself had happened on that day that changed Prism for the better. Of course, Prism did not fully let go of his braggart and childish ways, but he wouldn't be Prism if he did. In fact, it was that playful spirit of his that she fell in love…

Whirlwind groaned.

How long has it been since Tornado Day? Four months? Ever since they had finished Tornado Duty, Whirlwind had begun thinking about her relationship with the navy blue pegasi, a reassessment if you will.

It was pretty obvious that she liked Prism. Sure, he was a complete foal at times, and even though he had matured a lot, there are times that he was still a mule. Heck, there were still times she had to throttle him should he ever cross the line again.

And then there was the other side of him that was responsible, kind-hearted, spirited, and was always fun to be around…the Prism that she fell in love with back when they were school house sweethearts.

And to not sound like one of hopelessly romantic and very cliché pony that would get this story downvoted rapidly in a heartbeat, but Prism was pretty easy on the eyes nowadays. With a strong and athletic frame, a cocky grin, a bandage on the snout to add a touch of cuteness, and the most alluring green eyes, how could she not-

"Whirlwind?"

Whirlwind instantly snapped out of her reverie as she saw Prism had returned from upstairs, looking at her oddly.

"Oh, Prism. You caught me by surprise." Whirlwind let out a quick sigh, trying to hide her astonishment.

"Surprise? I was only gone for like five minutes." Prism shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Whirlwind tried to hide her blush, but desperately failing, "I guess I must have zoned out."

"Apparently." Prism snickered, giving that grin Whirlwind liked so much, "You took no time in making yourself at home. You know how my mom gets when we leave our wet clothes on the floor." He gestured to Whirlwind's discarded scarf.

"Well, your mom isn't here, now is she?" Whirlwind challenged with a devious grin of her own.

"Good point." Prism smirked, as he then unfurled his own scarf and threw it to the floor, "So…what do we do now? There's still an hour or two till we have to hit the hay."

"Well…" The awkwardness of the situation was getting to Whirlwind again. She had to answer though, lest she raise suspicion. "I could go for a drink."

"I got just the thing. Since Mrs. Pie kept on buying up all the cider come cider season, my mom took the liberty of buying a stockpile of them. Be back in a jiff." Prism then went into the kitchen, leaving Whirlwind alone once again.

Whirlwind exhaled, letting out the breath she was subconsciously holding. Was she falling in love with Prism again? Or was she becoming prey to her own childish expectations of what she wanted love to be once more?

She had immediately dismissed the latter thought. She was not that filly from the school yard anymore, she was now an adult mare. She was more mature, smarter, and a lot more sensible when it came to the concept of love…

No, the question that she should be asking herself, the one that had been plaguing her mind for four months was this: should she try to pursue a relationship with Prism again?

A question such as this unfortunately couldn't be answered without weighing pros and cons.

On one hoof, it would seem logical that they should get back together. They were best friends since they were little foals, they had a lot in common, and there was that one moment after breaking the record at Tornado Duty (well, would have, but that did not matter), where she and Prism's eyes met and the world seemed to had faded away…a moment where a spark still existed.

However, on the other hoof, she and Prism did break up for a reason, and as faultless as both parties were, it was nothing sort of a miracle that they were able to remain best friends and not harbor hard feelings. If she was get involved with Prism again, what would become of them if they were to break up again? Just thinking of what would happen then made her sick to her stomach.

Maybe…maybe she should consider asking Prism what he thought. Surely, if Prism does feel the same way, they could try and talk things-

Again, her thought was cut off when a frothy mug of apple cider was set in front of her. She looked up as Prism had come back from the kitchen and sat down aside her, with a mug of his own.

"Oh…thanks." Whirlwind smiled softly.

"No prob." Prism smirked, as he took a sip out of his mug.

Whirlwind picked the mug up as she took a smaller sip out of her cider. Both pegasus sat in silence, listening to the silent howl of the wind outside. Neither of them said a word to another as they sat there. Whether the silence could be because they were unsure of what to talk about, or if there was anything to talk about to begin with, nopony knew.

It was always soothing to be listening to the weather outside from indoors…but Whirlwind was not feeling soothed at all…all that she was feeling was that uncomfortable awkwardness she been feeling all night, refusing to leave her alone. She glanced at Prism, as he just sat there, looking off into the distance, occasionally taking a sip from his mug. Was he feeling the same awkwardness she was feeling?

Prism looked at Whirlwind, prompting the mare to quickly look at her mug in her hoof and the small blush that risen in her cheeks. If Prism was feeling the same way she was feeling right now, he was doing a good job in hiding it. One advantage in being a slacker, she figured. Soon, she felt Prism's eyes wander away from her as he turned to his mug. Then, he spoke.

"So…how's life?"

It was Whirlwind's turn to look at Prism, rather confused by his question. Prism met her eyes again and realizing what he asked, he continued.

"Sorry. Just wanted to make conversation. Figured it was better than listening to nothing." Prism explained.

"No, it's fine." Whirlwind sighed, "My parents are off at a business meeting in Cloudsdale, so I was alone for the weekend. It had been boring, but everything's fine. You?"

"It's okay." Prism shrugged, "I wondered why you wanted to help me prank Del today. We hadn't pulled a prank together in months."

There was no argument there…

"Oh." Whirlwind uttered, "It had been a while, hasn't it?"

"Only 7 months, 2 weeks, and 17 days." Prism listed. He instantly noticed the surprise on Whirlwind's face, as he just chuckled, "But who's counting, right?"

"Apparently you were." Whirlwind couldn't resist a jab, "I didn't think you would miss pranking with me so much. Cotton seem to have made quite a good partner in crime."

"True. Cotton is a pro when it comes to shenanigans…but it just wasn't the same." Prism sighed, as he cast a small smile, "I mean, when you and I get into mischief, we seem to be in sync, y'know what I mean?"

She did. Every prank they seem to pull together always seem to work out perfectly, even if it would go sour at the last second. But she enjoyed the thrill that came with every second of their mischievous activities.

"Yeah. I will admit, today did bring back some old memories." Whirlwind warmly smiled.

For a moment, Prism's smile was just as warm as hers…but swiftly, it disappeared as Prism turned to his mug.

"I miss those days..." Prism muttered

Whirlwind glanced at Prism in confusion. Now she was starting to notice something in Prism's disposition. He seemed…somber, something that the spirited pegasi never was, not even on his bad days.

"Is everything okay, Prism? You look down." Whirlwind asked with concern.

Prism sighed, "No, it's just the weather. It has that effect on you, y'know?" He finished with what seemed to be a forced chuckle.

Whirlwind could easily tell that was a bold faced lie. For not being related to Applejack, the Element of Honesty, he was definitely horrible at being dishonest.

"Come on, Prism, you know you can tell me anything." Whirlwind insisted.

Prism turned to Whirlwind for a moment, probably to see how intent she was in finding out what was bugging him. Much to her satisfaction, he let out a defeated sigh, knowing clear well that there was no use in avoiding it.

"I miss you." Prism stated simply.

"Miss me?" The mare repeated, not following.

"I mean, I miss us hanging out together, like we used to as we were foals." Prism clarified. "We just hadn't been the same lately."

Whirlwind frowned. So she wasn't the only one aware of this. She did recalled that week of Tornado Duty, she had brought up how they hadn't hanged out and get into trouble like they used to.

Not hearing a response, the stallion let out a groan, "I know, it's stupid bringing that up now…"

"No, it's not." Whirlwind denied, trying to lighten him up with a smile, "To be honest…I missed you, too. Hanging out and causing mischief, I mean."

Despite her efforts, Prism only set down his mug and let out another sad sigh.

"Did you ever think about that day…the day we broke up?" Prism asked, turning to face Whirlwind again.

More often than she is proud to admit. But where the heck did a question like that come from?

"Sometimes." Whirlwind admitted, "It was a hard day for both of us. Why you ask?"

Prism shook his head, "You know what, it's not important…" He held up his nearly empty mug, "I'm going to refill."

The pegasi got to his feet, but before he could get anywhere, Whirlwind stepped in front, face lined with serious intent.

"If you are bringing something like that up, then it has to be somewhat important." Whirlwind challenged, "Come on, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Look, Wind, it's nothing." Prism growled, getting a bit peeved, as he tried to step around her, only to be cut off again, "I was just thinking out loud."

"You? Thinking?" Whirlwind looked at him incredulously, "Thinking about what?"

"C'mon, Wind, are we really going to do this?" Prism groaned, as he tried to look for a way around the mare in front of him, only to get blocked each time, "Can you please just let me by?"

"No, Prism. I know you far too long to know when something is bothering you." Whirlwind stated matter-of-factly, as she leaned towards Prism's face, "And I'm not going to let you by till you tell me what's wrong."

Prism stifled a curse as he let out a groan. "Do you honestly want to know? Really?"

"Yes." Whirlwind declared, although her voice came off as a combination of desperation and concern.

The stallion chuffed, "Fine! I tell you what wrong: For years I had never stopped thinking about that day. It hadn't been an issue before, but ever since Tornado Day, it had been keeping me up at nights. There, ya happy?"

Whirlwind was caught off guard by Prism's hostility, and even more so by the words he said, just enough for Prism to get around her as he stormed off towards the kitchen. However, before he could get there…

"Prism…" Whirlwind called after him. The peeved stallion paused, letting out a deep exhale. He didn't need to look behind to know that Whirlwind was right behind him, "I…I get where you're coming from."

"Oh, really?" Prism snorted.

"Yes." Whirlwind stifled an annoyed growl. She hated it when he gets moody, "Ever since Tornado Duty, I had been doing some thinking of my own…about us."

She sensed Prism's anger dimmer a bit, as his shoulders slacked, as she pressed forward.

"In fact, I had been thinking a lot." Whirlwind explained, "Prism, when we were just kids…we had something special. We were best friends, thick as thieves. And when we started dating…it became even more special…we weren't just friends anymore…and…I guess, it just became too complicated."

"Yes. It did." Prism muttered.

"Look, we broke up because we were just kids. We were too young to have known any better." Whirlwind continued, "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." Prism answered, "What of it?"

"Well, Prism…" Whirlwind sighed. "That week…Tornado Duty, I had seen you changed. You had grown up. You were responsible, loyal, and very sweet…exactly the colt that I dated before."

"So I made a few better life choices. So what? Doesn't immediately make me a better stallion." Prism shrugged off.

"That's where I beg to differ, Prism." Whirlwind insisted, as she circled in front of Prism, looking him straight in the eyes. "Come on, Prism, this isn't like you to shirk off compliments like that."

Prism went silent for a moment.

"Prism…" Whirlwind began.

"Whirlwind, do you remember…when you asked me what was the dumbest thing I have done?" Prism cut her off.

Whirlwind nearly stifled in confusion. Why would he brings that old question up? What was his deal?

"Yes." Whirlwind nodded, not sure where he was going with this. "After we finished training that day, right?"

"Right." Prism nodded, "Wind, I have a list a mile long of dumb things I had done over the years…pulling a prank on Claire, playing chicken with a train, trying light mayo instead of normal mayo," Whirlwind would had giggled if she wasn't so focused on hearing what Prism had to say, "Being a jerk to you and my friends…but even then, none of them could compare to the stupidest thing I done…"

"Which is, Prism?" Whirlwind asked.

Prism let out a deep exhale, feeling real uncomfortable in having to say what he had to say, especially to the mare in front of him. However, there was no way he was getting out of this…

"The dumbest thing I had ever done, Wind…was me breaking up with you." Prism confessed.

Whirlwind felt a part of herself jolt in shock. It took an ounce of strength to resist the urge to gasp. To do so would make this seem like a cruddy 'romance' scene. Neither she nor Prism were ever fans of those cheesy romance movies.

Prism glanced at Whirlwind, his eyes, usually filled with joy and spirit, replaced with sadness and vulnerability. The young stallion would have expected the mare to react with something, anything.

"Prism…how long have you felt this way?" Whirlwind asked, trying to not sound surprised

"To be honest…for quite some time." Prism admitted. "You were always there for me when we were foals. You were practically my best friend, growing up…and when we became more…that was the best time of my life…but then…we broke up…"

"Prism…I told you before, it wasn't anypony's fault. We still remained friends, even though it hadn't worked out. It was no harm, no foul." Whirlwind explained.

"But even then, we still drifted apart." Prism stated, "When we broke up, we didn't return to being 'best friends'…we were just 'friends who happened to had dated for a few months before breaking up'. We just weren't the same as we were back then."

"Well, I guess that is just how it was, Prism." Whirlwind replied, "We had to move on. See other ponies, find out what it was we wanted in life."

"You're right. I totally agree with you." Prism nodded, "And trust me, I did try to move on…" He trailed off.

"But?" Whirlwind raised her brow.

Prism glanced at Whirlwind, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I…I just never got over you, Whirlwind. I know I should have, but I just couldn't…" Prism admitted.

Things went quiet for a moment, as a small howl of the wintery winds echoed through the household.

Prism then glanced away, feeling a blush across his cheeks for the first time tonight, "Ugh, listen to me, I am probably coming off as some lovesick mutt, aren't I?"

Whirlwind did not answer immediately, as she still tried to comprehend all that Prism had just said. All she could say in reply was…

"Prism…are you…are you saying you still have feelings for me?"

The navy blue colt did not answer at first, still reeling from what he had just said before, but as Prism faced Whirlwind, his face said more than what he had said himself.

"No. I am saying that I still love you, Wind. Never stopped for a matter of fact."

This time, Whirlwind did not bother to hide her blush, let alone her astonishment. She wanted to say something…anything…but any word she tries to formulate just got caught in her throat.

However, she somehow managed to get this out.

"But…what about your 'lady' friends?" Whirlwind questioned, still trying to comprehend what he said, "I mean, the way you and Cotton...I only thought…"

"Cotton Candy?" Prism finished for her, giving a half-smile, "As much as I enjoyed spending time with her, she was more like a sister to me if anything…besides, I think she might be into Del."

Really? Cotton Candy and Golden Delicious? Now that's something she had to look into when she ran into her again.

"And Starburst?" Whirlwind inquired.

"You mean shorty?" Prism snorted, "Maybe if she wasn't so focused on being in the Royal Guard. And let's not forget that thing she has for Starfall."

Now that was one hell of a story…though how it ended eluded her for the moment.

"Look, Whirlwind…" Prism sighed, "The thing is…no matter how much I wanted to move on…the only mare I ever really liked _that_ way was you…you've always been there for me, whether as a shoulder to cry on or somepony to laugh with…" He glanced away shamefully, "Don't know if you feel the same way, but that's how I feel."

Whirlwind blinked for a moment.

This was a lot to take in. Prism…loved her…not 'liked' her…he loved her. He actually loved her. Not once in their time together has Prism ever actually said that four letter word. Sure, it didn't matter, as their actions spoke louder than words back then…but to hear it, directly from his mouth, right now, after all these years…

She just wasn't sure what to say now…she had thought that if she talked with Prism about 'them', she would be able to decide for sure whether she and Prism could try again…but now…there were a couple of questions that she only knew the answer to.

Did she love him? …Yes.

Did she want to give Prism and herself another try at love? …Yes.

Did she want to grab Prism by the snout, and kiss him right there and then? …Possibly.

But there was one question that she couldn't find the answer to…

Did she have the guts to go through with it, to go through something that nearly destroyed their friendship once before for a second time?

"Prism…" Whirlwind started, as she let out a heavy sigh, "It's getting real late…we should probably turn in for the night."

Prism glanced out the window. She was right, it was practically pitch black out there, and the snow was coming down harder than ever.

"Wow, the night really snuck up on us, didn't it?" Prism tried to joke with a small chuckle. Unfortunately, Whirlwind wasn't in the joking mood…and being quite frank, neither was he.

"…Good night, Prism. See you in the morning." Whirlwind said, her tone laced with sadness, as she walked past the stallion.

Prism glanced at the mare as she passed him, easily seeing the sadness in her eyes.

Is this what it has come down to for them? Forcing to keep a happy face in front of their friends, while secretly miserable on the inside, still absolutely crazy about the one they let get away? Did their break-up all those years ago make it that hard for them to even consider getting back together?

Prism grimaced internally, why the heck did things between them get so complicated? Why couldn't things be as simple as they were years before. To him, there was only one question that need to be asked...

And it was not a question of whether they should get back together or not, not to him…

It was a question of whether it was worth the risk.

Was it worth risking the friendship he held dearly with Whirlwind, knowing that if they fail again, it would be shattered forever?

Was it worth throwing his heart on the line, knowing that it could be stomped on, kicked around, and ripped in half?

Was it worth risking losing Whirlwind, possibly to another stallion that could make her happier than he ever could?

Prism glanced at Whirlwind, downtrodden as she made her way to the stairs…

Only one thought came as a counterargument to all those questions:

If it means he can be the one that makes her happy, and smiles that smile he loves so much…then it was worth **everything**.

And that was enough to push Prism to do what he has to do.

"Whirlwind…wait."

Whirlwind did, as she turn to face Prism again, looking at him in confusion.

"Prism?"

The navy blue pegasi approached the mare, as he felt a bit of a hesitation…what he was going to do next was going to make or break this moment…as well as the rest of their lives…not to mention this here fic.

Prism placed a hoof on Whirlwind's shoulder, as the mare nearly jolted from the touch, eyeing his hoof as she trailed it back to Prism's green eyes. Whirlwind wanted to say something, but the look in the colt's eyes silenced her…and in the silence, the sounds of guitars began to play…

(_At this point, please play a romantic song such as Santa Monica by Theory Of A Deadman if you please..._)

The young stallion let out a deep breath as he leaned his head forward. In response, Whirlwind, not feeling in control of her own body, follow his example. Their snouts closed in, and within seconds…

Their lips met each other, connecting together like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in what seemed like forever…

To them, that is exactly what it felt like…

A thousand volts of electricity coursed through both their body, creating such a rush that neither of them had experienced before, soon followed by all the feelings that were repressed within the both of them finally being released, creating a sensation that was so surreal.

Their lips remained together for only a few seconds more, before the two pulled away. Whirlwind only glanced up at Prism, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks and snout, her breathing becoming quicker.

"P-Prism…" Whirlwind slightly stuttered, "I…I lo-"

"Shh…" Prism shushed, as he wrapped his hooves around her, "I know, Wind…I know"

Whirlwind's breathing returned to normal as she buried her snout into Prism's warm neck, feeling Prism's warmth pass through her being, as the colt began to nuzzle her own neck. Feeling the colt's snout brush against her neck made her tingle in a way she never felt before, and in response, she began nuzzling back, brushing her muzzle under Prism's chin.

Prism's nostrils flared, as his hooves wrapped around Whirlwind even tighter, brushing his coat against hers. His heart began to beat quicker, and his breathing began to slow. His hooves slowly rub against Whirlwind's coat in small circular motions.

"Whirlwind…" Prism whispered, trying to say something, but the moment seem to render him nearly unable to speak.

"We should move… somewhere else…" Whirlwind suggested, her breathing slowing and her voice lowering in decibels.

Prism only responded with a nod.

Seconds later, the door to Prism's room opened, as Whirlwind led the said pony inside. Prism kept his eyes on Whirlwind, noticing her tail swishing back and forth, in a rhythmic motion. For a moment, his eyes followed the moving blue tail left and right, before shifting them up to the mare's face, looking like he just had his hoof in a cookie jar.

It was a clear path to the bed probably due to the fact that Prism spent five minutes shoving all his stuff aside so that it seemed right for his 'guest'. Whirlwind climbed onto the bed, circling around to face Prism as she settled down into the soft mattress, and as soon as she did, she gave a coy smile (or rather tried to give one) as she made a 'come hither' gesture with a hoof.

Prism did just that, as he joined Whirlwind on his bed, though with a bit of difficulty as his focus was strictly on Whirlwind and not his hoof coordination. Once he too had settled on the bed, he looked sincerely at the mare next to him, who returned with a similar look.

The colt placed his left hoof behind Whirlwind's head, as she laid back against it, using it as a makeshift pillow, as Prism's snout loomed over her own.

Now in a comfortable position, Prism wasted no time in taking advantage of it, as he placed his lips against Whirlwind again, as the mare wrapped her hooves around Prism's shoulders. The kiss, though it started out the same way as it did downstairs, there was something more…passionate, about it.

Prism's maw parted as his tongue began jabbing forward, tapping against Whirlwind's lips, like miniature punches against a giant wall, desperate to reap the fortune that lied beyond it. Fortunately, the 'wall' had obviously noticed the 'invader's' plea, as the mare's lips parted, granting access to the snake-like appendage of the stallion.

The mare immediately felt a hum in her throat as her tongue came into contact with the one visiting it. The two tongues soon began engaging in some odd sort of dance that could either be interpreted as a snake mating ritual or them doing a secret handshake.

Whatever the case may be, as the two tongues flourished around inside of the female's mouth, the two pegasus began to literally become one with the moment. Both their cheeks grew a fiery red, as Prism subconsciously pressed harder against Whirlwind, and his free front hoof trailed up to her mane, softly brushing against it as Prism continued dominating Whirlwind's tongue with his own.

Whirlwind felt her heart accelerating to breakneck pace, as her mouth and the upper half of her body were both pinned down by the stallion above her, her hooves wrapping tighter around Prism. The remaining half that wasn't pinned was thrashing about, as her tail constantly flicked back and forth and her haunches squirmed.

The intensity of their making out started to have an effect, as the two both began to feel light-headed from the growing lack of oxygen (as breathing through the nostrils could suffice so much). Prism soon pulled up from Whirlwind, a small string of saliva lingering between their mouths, both breathing like they had been underwater for a few minutes.

Prism opened his eyes (having closed them previously when he kissed Whirlwind), glancing down at the mare beneath him. Whirlwind's face was completely flushed, still panting from the 'long' kiss they shared, her tongue hanging out a bit, looking up at him with those pristine light blue eyes. It was a pretty cute sight, despite their…'situation'.

That 'situation' being that both he and Whirlwind were completely sexually aroused. If the flushed cheeks, and the prolonged 'snogging' wasn't indication enough, then it was their wings, both of which were stiff and locked, with Whirlwind's pressing into the bed, and there was a 'certain' part of him had begun to reveal itself, pressing up against his belly.

A bit of hesitance lingered with the stallion…this was really happening. Sure, it was natural for ponies his age to become sexually active at this time, and his parents had 'the talk' with him (one of the few times he actually was interested in a lecture), but that didn't make what going to happen less daunting: he was going to mate with his best friend.

Just the thought of that made Prism excited (a part of him could attest to that), but also nervous, given that this would be his first time and that this was his 'best friend' he was doing it with.

However, he had already made it this far, and he be damned if he turned back now because of first time jitters.

Prism brought his snout down to Whirlwind's face, as he gave her cheek a gentle lick, prompting the mare to shudder with anticipation. Knowing he was doing something right, he licked the cheek again, causing Whirlwind to shudder even more.

Craning his head, Prism began kissing and licking around Whirlwind's face, tapping each of her cheeks with the tongue, and then trailing his kisses up to the mare's left ear. Prism gave a playful smirk as he took Whirlwind's ear into his teeth.

"Oh!" Whirlwind howled, her body went into shudders as Prism began to nibble on her ear, tugging it around, the mare soon whimpering as she buried her snout into Prism's craned neck.

The stallion soon released the ear from his maw, but not before giving the ear one long lick, prompting another gasp from Whirlwind. But that gasp was immediately cut off when Prism kissed Whirlwind once more, locking maws with her as the colt explored every inch of the mare's mouth with his tongue.

"Er…Prism…" Whirlwind whispered between breaths, feeling sensations so thrilling. Her back legs were twitching like crazy, as her loins began to dampen with fluids. She hugged Prism tighter, becoming more involved in the kiss, pushing back against Prism's tongue with her own.

Prism pulled away from Whirlwind once more, slightly nuzzling his nose against Whirlwind as he shifted his focus to Whirlwind's neck. His tongue twirled around the patch of neck fur like a paintbrush to a canvas, creating more tingling jolts within Whirlwind's body.

Whirlwind whimpered when Prism began applying his teeth to the neck, nibbling and sucking, while tapping it constantly with his tongue. After a few seconds, he latched off, leaving a red hickey, barely visible in the purple fur, and then dived down on her neck once more, making another hickey.

Within mere minutes, the mare's neck was laden with red marks all over, Whirlwind herself panting non-stop as her back legs continued it's incessant twitching. Prism only stood atop her with a sense of pride and dominance, giving Whirlwind his cocky smirk.

Prism took two steps back as he took in the full view of his mare. Back when he was just a prepubescent colt sharing milkshakes with his 'marefriend', he was never one to care about the beauty of a mare, let alone know what it means.

But as he looked at Whirlwind, he was fully aware as to how beautiful she was. Present situation aside, Whirlwind's body was nearing the peak of full maturity, and even then, her body had curves in all the right spots, from her well-toned flanks to her graceful wings to her beautiful eyes. Putting it simply, she was 'hot'.

"Beautiful…" Prism whispered, as his eyes trailed along the said curves, all the way down to her still twitching back legs, where in between, her 'sanctum' lied, glistening with pre-fluids. As he inched his head closer towards it, his snout was attacked by a unique scent.

He sniffs, taking in more of the scent. He couldn't put his hoof on it, but whatever it smelled like, it was good… _very good_._  
_

The each sniff he took caused his stallionhood to twitch against his belly, and his mind began to fog up like glass. Without a single knowledgeable thought, he stick out his tongue and sensually dragged along the aroused pink slit of the mare, lapping up the fluids secreting from within.

Whirlwind let out a high-pitched squeak as her back legs instinctively grasped around Prism's neck. Her eyes winced tight as her breathing was slowing to a near halt.

Prism grunted as the mare's legs tightened around his neck, not tight enough to cut off air flow and other functions, but just enough to limit movement of his head.

However, the smell of female ejaculate took his mind off the grip on his neck, and still unable to think straight, he began to lap the outer lips of the mare's nethers slowly, like a dog would lap water out of a bowl.

Whirlwind let out an even louder gasp, throwing her head back, feeling Prism's snout bury into her loins, her front hooves clutching tightly at the bed sheets. Being a virgin, she had no idea what to say or feel about this exhilarating feeling. A part of her wanted to scream something to urge him on…while another part just wanted her to scream.

"P-Prism!" Whirlwind whimpered, louder than she intended. Her wings twitched against the bed, as if trying to flap while upside down.

Prism's fogged-up and sex-addled brain did not register his name being called, as Prism kept tracing the outer indention of his mare's slit. The smell that was messing with his thinking just kept getting stronger, and more fluids began to leak out of these lower lips. Feeling a bit adventurous, he stopped the ministrations with his tongue.

Whirlwind lifted her head slightly in confusion…only to reel back in complete shock as she felt something slither into her honeypot, letting out her first scream of ecstasy that could had easily alerted anypony outside…if the howling winds didn't drown her out.

The stallion's tongue had managed to slip in a little between the slit, his tongue now diving into the vaginal canal. Prism could feel Whirlwind's body shudder each time he moved his tongue around the lower orifice, and the legs around his neck constantly clenched together, like one of those nut crackers.

Each wag of Prism's tongue scooped up a bit of pre-fluids. Prism was not sure what the taste was exactly, but it was sweet and tangy…just his kind of flavor. The further he continued, the more of the unique liquid came out.

Whirlwind was not sure how much more she could take. Her body just kept twitching with each turn of the tongue that was currently inserted into her passages, as she felt something coming from deep within her…

Prism continued twirling his tongues inside the crevasse, massaging the soft insides, when, still in his hazy state, noticed a little pink button at the top of the soaked nethers. The stallion, feeling a bit curious, pulled out his tongue, much to Whirlwind's disappointment…however, the disappointment soon faded as suddenly, Prism wrapped his lips around the 'pink button', which was the clitoris, and began sucking on it.

As soon as the feeling of her buzzer being sucked reached that part of the mare's brain, Whirlwind felt her entire body explode in a flurry of emotions, as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy. And by explode, we mean that Whirlwind's proverbial 'dam' finally opened up it's floodgates.

A deluge of her juices squirted out of her marehood, the first wave of it catching Prism off guard as the fluids covered his chin. But he adjusted quickly, and he opened his mouth wide in time to catch the rest of the orgasmic fluids that Whirlwind released, drinking it for the sweet nectar it was.

The taste, just like it's pre-fluid counterpart, was sweet and tangy, and it was watery enough to flow down his throat with ease. The part that did not make it into his throat simply stained his chins and sheets they were laid upon.

However, as soon as it came, did it leave, as the mare's orgasm lasted for only a few seconds. Whirlwind panted heavily, as her back legs limply slide down to Prism's shoulders, feeling both blissful yet a little empty at the same time.

She felt her legs slipped off of Prism's shoulders and thud against the soft mattress, as Prism stood up and slowly crawled up the bed. Whirlwind glanced up at Prism, who was looking down at her with those brilliant, surprisingly sexy, green eyes, filled with something that made her feel even warmer on the inside…love.

Soon enough, Prism was looming over her again, his front hooves placed above her shoulders, and his snout was above Whirlwind's own, his bottom jaw glistening with her juices.

Prism gave her a grin, proudly ignorant of the sticky residue on his chin, as he whispered closely, "…I love you."

Despite that statement being obvious, it made Whirlwind's heart jolt with joy each time she heard it, as she brought her lips to his for the fourth time that night. Prism's tongue now had a different taste to it, since it had recently lapped up about a pint or so of her fluids, and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not, but hey, he made her feel so good, so she can't complain.

However, partway through the kiss, Whirlwind felt something rather warm limping against her belly, and immediately did she blush. There were only two things of Prism that would feel that warm against her fur, and one of them was busy attacking her tongue in a kiss.

Prism's 'pride' was now at full attention, and was already letting out a bit of it's own fluids, all thanks to all the arousing elements that Prism had experienced in the past couple of minutes.

Whirlwind pulled away from the kiss she was enjoying with Prism as she shared eye contact with the stallion atop of her. A sense of anticipation and nervousness build up inside of her. The two teenage ponies were now approaching the point of no return…and seeing the concerned look in Prism's eyes, he was just as nervous as she was.

"Do you…do you want this, Wind?" Prism asked, "Because if you wanna stop…I-"

"No." Whirlwind shook her head, before giving a faint smile, "It's fine…"

"You're sure?" Prism asked, his concerns still not sated, "I just would hate to be a part of something you might regret…"

"Prism…" Whirlwind whispered, giving a small smile as she gently placed a hoof on the stallion's cheek, "You are my best friend…in fact, you are a _lot_ more than my best friend…and I would have my first time be with no pony else but you…" She gives Prism a small lick on the nose, causing Prism to involuntarily shudder from the affectionate touch, "I trust you…"

As comforting as hearing those words from her were, it did make what he was about to do next any less daunting.

Keeping his eyes lined with Whirlwind, Prism scooted a bit back, till his length was no longer resting on the mare's belly, but now lingering between her back legs, pointing directly at her…

Prism gave a silent gulp.

Aside from the talk his parents had with him and that one 'sex-ed' class back in school, he was very hazy on the concept of mating. All he really knew was that it sometimes lead to foals, and when mares do it for the first time, it hurts due to the breaking of something called a 'hy-men' or something like that.

While pregnancy was the last thing on Prism's mind (if not in the whole universe), he was still concerned about hurting Whirlwind…however, another thought occurred to him: Whirlwind was a strong mare. Had been for the longest time. Surely if she could take all those crashing and rough-housing she and him had done in the past, she could easily take this...or rather him.

Taking a deep breath, Prism slowly inched his lower body towards Whirlwind's nethers, as he kept his eyes on Whirlwind's. With each second that his stallionhood got closer to Whirlwind's loins, both ponies' heartbeats seem to quicken, neither of them daring to make a move other than Prism's body shifting to meet the mare's.

Eventually, his lower organ soon made contact, the tip of the shaft pressing against the slit.

Whirlwind's breathing started to pick up, her entire body shuddering at the slight touch.

Prism was not finished though. Pausing a bit to wipe his brows and taking another deep breath, he continued to push forward.

He immediately felt a bit of resistance, as his shaft parted Whirlwind's folds, and began working it's way into the mare's body. Prism did not bother to stifle a moan as the tightness of his mare's virgin folds began squeezing the entering length.

Whirlwind herself began to squirm herself as she was being impaled for the first time. Her voice seemed lost to her as Prism, despite the pressure being applied to his member, pushed forward. She looked down at their conjoining part for a brief second, as if to reassure herself that this was real, then back up at Prism, whose green eyes were still focused on hers, albeit his breathing had quickened.

The stallion continued his way inwards, the slick, velvety feeling that was Whirlwind's inside wrapping his length tightly, as Whirlwind continue to shift under him, trying to get used to the feeling. Then, something stopped his intruding malehood once more…this time, it was her hymen.

Prism could see the trepidations in Whirlwind's eyes as soon as he felt the barrier, and a part of him wanted to pull out and not do it…but the mare only closed her eyes and gave a nod, giving him the 'go-ahead' and bracing for the pain.

It made him feel bad that he had to do this to give pleasure to both of them…but one cannot simply lose virginity without paying a little price. That thought grained in Prism's mind, the stallion pulled back, the motion easier to pull as the marehood adjusted to his size. He braced his back legs, as well as his front, and giving the tense Whirlwind a light nuzzle on the nose, he gave a whisper.

"…Sorry, Dubz."

He thrust forward with his hips, breaking through the hymen in one go.

"Gah!" Whirlwind yelped, feeling her cherry popped, as she wrapped her hooves around Prism's barrel.

Prism dare not move, for he heard that the pain of a mare having her hymen torn would fade quickly if the stallion refrain from movement seconds after the fact.

Whirlwind took short, pain-filled breaths. She was grateful that Prism was smart enough to wait while she tries to shake off the pain. And it made her more certain that she made the right choice tonight.

Fortunately, the pain began to dull after a few minutes, as the mare only glanced up at Prism, who remained still the whole time, who was glancing at her with worry.

"Feeling alright, Wind?" Prism asked.

"Y-yeah…" Whirlwind sighed, her hooves loosening their grip on his barrel, "Still hurts a little…but I think I'll be fine…just take it easy."

"Easy?" Prism repeated with a wry grin, "Please, Whirlwind, if there's anything I'm good at, it's 'taking it easy'."

Whirlwind returned with a smile of her own, though accompanied by a blush, as there was the fact that Prism was still partially in her. Leave it to Prism to crack a joke towards the beginning of sex.

After a few more seconds of waiting, Prism thrust into her, this time unimpeded, eliciting a small gasp from the purple pegasi, then pulling back, stimulating the nerves in her vaginal walls, and then, as soon as half of his length was out in the open, he thrust again.

The purple mare's grip on his barrel tighten once more, but not as much as the first time, and instead of a pained gasp, she let out what could easily be a small moan.

"Oh…" Whirlwind slightly moaned.

Immediately, Prism was wondering if he could get her to make more sounds like that. He pulled his hips back and pushed forward, eliciting another moan from the mare. Getting more confident, Prism began taking less time between thrusts, and with each thrust, Whirlwind's moans began to increase in decibels.

"P-Prism…" Whirlwind tried to get out, but about now, Prism's pride was slipping in and out of her no-longer virgin marehood every few seconds.

"W-what? S-speechless, much?" Prism panted cockily, stifling a groan as his jewels began to slightly tap against Whirlwind's rear.

"Oh, q-quiet, you…" Whirlwind tried to pout, but instead, she was focused on fighting down a moan as her marehood is filled and unfilled.

"M-make me." Prism challenged, as he brought his maw to Whirlwind's and began assaulting her oral keep once again.

The colt could not make sense of what he was enjoying more right now, the feel of his tongue flicking playfully against Whirlwind's, tasting the remnants of what could only be the cider they had minutes earlier, or the fluctuating warm and cold sensation that surrounded his member as it kept diving between the mare's slit with a satisfying squelch sound.

Speaking of that special area, Prism felt his member being coated in the pre-fluids coming from the hot core, giving a sign that his mare was close to releasing once again.

The young couple's maws parted, leaving a small string of saliva in-between them, as Whirlwind hugged the colt atop her, burying her snout into his shoulder, her panting become more erratic.

"Priz…I don't know if I can hold…" She winced from Prism's deepening thrust, hugging Prism tighter, "Hold on much…" She winced again, "Long-gah!"

The next buck of Prism's hips did it for her, as she instinctively bit on Prism's shoulder, her second orgasm hitting her like a sonic boom, her 'stuff' drenching the sheets and her beau's pride.

Prism halted his thrusting, barely wincing from being bitten in the shoulder. The bite was definitely unexpected, and it indeed hurt…but he only figured it was her way of coping with the copious amount of pleasure he gave her, a rather painful way, yes, but in a way, he felt pride in making the mare…_his_ mare, feel so good.

He simply pressed his snout into Whirlwind's now-sweating mane, taking in her scent, and absent-mindedly rubbed her back in a small circular motion as the mare rode out her orgasm.

Eventually, the fluids that flowed out of Whirlwind's lower lips like a flood was nothing more than a small trickle, leaking out like a drip from a faucet. Whirlwind's teeth latched off Prism's shoulder, her head falling back limply, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my Faust…that was…" Whirlwind gasped, trying to find a word for what she was feeling, "Wow…"

"Well, I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Dubz…" Prism smirked.

It took Whirlwind seconds to formulate a response, as she glanced at the red bite mark on his shoulder, "Oh crud, Prism… I didn't…"

"Hey, you don't see me complaining." Prism chuckled, as he glanced at the bite mark, "Never thought you would be a biter though. I find it kinda cute though."

"Hmph, to be honest, that's what you get for doing too much of a good job…" Whirlwind gave a false-pout, before glancing down at the hard as rock member still wedged inside her, "But you look like you still have to let off steam. We might have to fix that."

"Look, it's fine, Whirlwind…" Prism shrugged off, as he began to pull out, "I'm just happy to make you feel so good. Besides, I am getting a little tired."

Whirlwind's eyes widened by Prism's words. A colt that allows his mare to get her release but denies his own? That was unheard of…and honestly, she didn't want to have any of that.

"Oh no, you don't, Priz." Whirlwind challenged, as she held Prism tight to her, keeping his member lodged inside.

"Dubz, it's doesn't matter…" Prism tries to defend.

"It does to me." Whirlwind stated firmly, "You made me feel good. I may not know much about this…but I just don't feel right if you don't get that feeling as well."

"You are not going to let me sleep otherwise, are you?" Prism deadpanned.

"And miss out on more fun?" Whirlwind challenged, "Come on, Prism…" She blushed, "You know you want to…"

Prism's member throbbed in agreement. It was apparently two to one.

Prism only sighed, "Fine…but if we are going to continue, I want to do it…the way most couples do it…"

Brow raised in confusion, Whirlwind was about to ask what he meant, when then, he pulled straight out of her. She stifled a whimper at the empty feeling, as she glanced at Prism, trying to figure out his deal.

But Prism only gave a solemn nod, as he then made a small circling gesture with this hoof. It only took Whirlwind a moment to figure out what he was trying to say earlier, and when she did, she immediately blushed as hard as he was right now.

As he subtlety requested, she got onto her hooves and turned her back towards him, and trying to contain her embarrassment and excitement, she lifted her somewhat cum-soaked tail to reveal her glistening prize to the stallion.

She stole a glance back at Prism, who obviously liked what he saw, if the look in his eyes or his throbbing stallionhood was any indication. Though it felt odd having another pony see her this way, it also felt…very arousing and exhilarating.

The impending moments before being mounted and mated by the stallion you loved (and loved you in return) sent a chill down her spine and to her core. Whirlwind simply turned away and stood firm as she awaited the said mounting.

After a few seconds, Prism snapped out of his initial stupor by seeing her mare presenting herself to him, he slowly close in the distance between him and her. Taking one last deep breath (inadvertently breathing in some of her feminine scent), he reared onto his back-legs and moving forward, he leaned onto Whirlwind's back, hooking his front hooves over her spread wings, and his member pressed against her hind legs.

"Eh…you are kinda heavy…" Whirlwind grunted, feeling the weight of the colt now mounted atop her, feeling both strain…and oddly, arousal, as she then smirked, "You really need to lay off those junk foods."

Prism gave a small smile at the light-hearted joke, as he adjusted himself to where his shaft was now rubbing against her marehood, prompting a light gasp from Whirlwind.

"Would you please not do that, Prism? Because you have me in a bad position right now doesn't mean I won't kick your flank." Whirlwind threatened, though the blush on her face made the threat less…well, threatening.

Prism didn't bother to come up with a witty remark, as he shifted his lower body again, poking his girth at the marehood. Though unintentional, each poke his member gave the 'rosebud', it send a tingly feeling coursing through the mare's spine, making the wait for Whirlwind agonizingly long.

Fortunately, after the sixth poke, his length had finally hit the mark and begun it's re-entry into the wet and velvety tunnels below.

Whirlwind let out a shuddering moan as Prism entered her once again, feeling the heart of her partner beating against her back, and her moan only grew louder as Prism's member fully hilted itself into her. She felt herself involuntary contracted around him, feeling the stallion shiver against her back in response to said action.

After taking in the feeling of the flesh walls wrapping around his stallionhood, Prism dragged his member back, continuing in reveling in the feelings of the inner walls against his pride, and as soon as he was half-way out, he thrust again, and thus began his second bout of mating…or is it still the first? Does it only count when you released? He would need to ask somepony about that later…right now, there was Whirlwind to attend to…

The mare in question let out another moan as he jabbed forward again. She did not know how he was doing this. For a pony that was a virgin just like her, he was hitting all the right buttons. Another moan escaped her lungs with another slap of his hips against her. Everything about this situation just seemed so surreal: her, standing on a bed, being mounted by the stallion, making gratuitous love to her, while the cold winds blew outside, creating an oddly peaceful environment for them to partake in this somewhat 'naughty' set of activities…

Except there was nothing that felt 'naughty' about this. Sure, they were now rutting like a couple of rabbits (she regretted asking Fluttershy about that the other day), but something about this made it feel…natural. Maybe it's because they are teenagers, and teenagers usually do this sort of things…or perhaps it is love that they feel that made it seem right…

"Oh F-faust…" Whirlwind whimpered aloud, as one of Prism's thrust dove a little deeper. She could feel Prism's thrusts growing slightly faster and harder, the sounds of his hips smacking against her rear becoming more prominent.

Prism kept rocking his hips into Whirlwind, trying his best to keep the sweat from his eyes, keeping a quick but steady tempo, all the while grunting and groaning in silent satisfaction. His ears twitched at the sounds of Whirlwind's moans, egging him to go faster and deeper.

Soon, a familiar feeling came coursing through Whirlwind's core, signaled by the slick wetness that was coating Prism's length each time it pulled out…

"Prism…p-please…don't…st-ah…" Whirlwind trailed off, feeling his front legs getting shaky as well as her back.

"I…don't…plan…to." Prism grunted, letting out a snort. Then without a second thought, with the next thrust forward, he caught Whirlwind's ear (incidentally, the same one from before) and nibbled on it with more gusto.

Whirlwind's moans soon evolved into a full-out scream of ecstasy as her marehood gave his stallionhood three good squeezes before the flood gates once more, drenching Prism's pride and jewels in her feminine juices.

The orgasm came in stronger than the last two, causing Whirlwind's body to writhe and stir in pleasure, her scream soon dying out. Her shaky front legs soon gave out, as Whirlwind's front dropped to the bed, her face completely red and panting up a storm, exhausted but nonetheless happy. Her backside was left still standing, as Prism continuing pistoning in and out.

Everything became a blur to Whirlwind, being left in a daze. All she could really feel at this point was her walls being filled and emptied, and the warm, sweaty body of Prism pressing against her back.

However, as she laid there, she felt the timing of his thrusts becoming erratic and harder, as well as something lying on her left shoulder. Shaking off the daze, she glanced at the said shoulder, and saw Prism's snout. Up close, she could see his eyes were clenched and his teeth gritted, and his nostrils flaring.

It was apparent that Prism was getting close…

"Dubz…" Prism groaned through his teeth, "I dunno…if I can…hold it…much longer…"

That was true. While Whirlwind felt slightly numb in her lower half, Prism's lower half felt like it was on the brink of exploding. His jewels clenched tightly and he began to feel tingly. He may not be smart, but he does know what this meant, and as much as he try, he could hold it in for so long…

"In…or out?"

It took Whirlwind a second to register the question in her hazy state.

"What?"

"I'm close!" Prism growled through his teeth, feeling like one of those small colts that had to use the restroom, "Do you want me to…you know…in or out?"

"Oh…" Whirlwind repeated, but her dazed and exhausted mind took seconds to take in what he said, "Oh!"

"Yes!" Prism repeated, prying open his clenching eyes to glance at Whirlwind, "Please, Dubz, I can't hold it!"

Hearing, as well as seeing the desperation in his voice and eyes, Whirlwind gave a small nod, "Inside, Priz…it's fine."

Prism paused for a moment and raised his brow, "Really? I mean, what if I get you-"

"Whatever happen happens…" Whirlwind cut him off, "And do you really want to argue about it now?"

Prism's member throbbed painfully.

"You have…a point." Prism nodded, as he pulled back one last time, and letting out a shuddering breath, he hilted himself in her…

"Gah! Dubz!"

Prism's eyes immediately clenched shut again and his back arched, as he finally succumbed to the release he had been aiming for, letting out a whinny. Shots after shots of his semen unleashed itself from his length into her welcoming inner tunnel.

On the other end, Whirlwind's body shivered at the warm fluids entering her body. So this is what it must had felt like when their parents had done it…a satisfying end to a bout of love-making between a colt and a mare…ugh, she must had been spending too much time with Prism's other friends if she was starting to think these sappy thoughts. Either way, she was happy for herself, for finding the courage to do this with him…and for Prism as well…

Soon after a couple of shots, the spurts of reproductive fluids ceased, and she felt the hard member grow limp. Then, her aching hind legs soon lowered to the bed. The heart-beat against her back finally returned to a normal tempo…

"Wow…Prism…that was pretty amazing…" Whirlwind sighed.

"…"

"I mean, for a guy who lays around most of the day, you seem to held up quite fine…"

"…"

"You really made me feel wonderful…I love you, Prism…"

"…"

"Uh, Prism?"

"…"

"Prism, are you-oof!"

Suddenly, she felt the entire weight of a teenage colt on her back. Whirlwind felt her body being wrapped around in four strong hooves, as well as a pair of blue wings, and the limp member of the stallion still being jostled inside of her.

"Gah…Prism, what gives?" Whirlwind grunted, feeling a bit of strain from the added weight.

Her question was soon answered with a snore. Eyes widen, Whirlwind turned her head to face Prism…only to find Prism's head perched on her shoulder still, now snoozing away.

"Prism?" Whirlwind asked, nudging him with her snout.

The stallion didn't response at all. Her stallion tuckered himself out having relations with her. How typical of him.

Whirlwind shook her head with a smile. With the position they're in right now, and herself too tired to try to get Prism off, she gave the colt a small kiss on the cheek and cuddle up as best as she could against him.

"Good night, Prism…Love you…"

And so, on that cold wintery night, where no warmth could be found, a spark of a previous fire was not only rediscovered, but it had managed to grow into a stronger flame than it was before.

Neither of them knew what the future would hold for them, especially as of now…but hey, there was no point in fretting over what to come, for now at least.

There would be time for that later…

**The End**


End file.
